Mystical Beginings
by Jedeye13
Summary: Yeah that's right I'm back with a strange little idea. Oh I can't tell you because than you won't read it. Yes you will have to read it to find out what's so different. I'll give you a hint, people have traded places. Someone did something sort of like t


Mystical Beginnings  
  
Why did he do it? Why? I can't beleive it's been three months since it's happened. Sephiroth is gone and so is he. I don't know what to do anymore. "Cloud why did you save me?" I shouted outloud to the night sky and started sobbng. Then everything went black.  
  
I awoke in an empty field of flowers. "Where am I?" I asked then started to see a familiar form on the horizon. "Cloud! It's you," I shouted than immediately ran ater him. "Hello Aeris. Your still as beautiful as you always are. Why are you so sad?" Cloud asked curiously. "Because you're gone. Why did you risk your life for me at the Forgotten City?" I asked forcing back tears. He looked at me for a long moment then said "Because I love you. I couldn't have let you died there. I just couldn't," he said with tears forming on the corners of his eyes. I threw my arms around him and said, "I love you too." We held each other for what seemed like ages then he looked at me. "Aeris I can't be with you right now. I'm dead. I won't be with you when you wake up but I want you to remember that I will always love you," he spoke lovingly. I cried "Cloud....." Then he kissed me and for the first time in months I felt at ease.   
  
"You're up. Hello I'm Nathan I found you outside unconscious about three days ago. Are you feeling any better." I heard somone ask me. I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in a small room lying in a bed that wasn't mine. "Three days? Where am I? Where's Cloud?" I asked still a little confused. "Yes you were out about three days. You're in my house and I'm sorry I don't know any Cloud. Oh I almost forgot I found this beside you outside in the snow," Nathan said while handing me my Princess Guard. I looked at it and noticed a strange glowing materia. I have never seen this kind before. It resembled a gem or jewel more than the round shape of usual materia. Than the glow. It wasn't like the others it glowed with a piercing silver-white glow. Where did it come from. "That's an unusual piece of materia you have there." Nathan stated while getting me some water. "I need to go to Cosmo Canyon."   
  
Nathan offered to take me on his motorcycle and I accepted. There was no way I could make it on my own not now. We finally made it there after about five days of hard travel from Icicle Inn. "So Red what kind of materia is this?" I asked curiously. "Well as far as I can tell it's the Mystic materia." Red said. "I thought that was just a legend," Nathan said confused. "What legend?" I asked him. "I thought everyone had heard of it. Well the legend goes that before there was a great Cetra I think his name was Merlin. He forged several pieces of materia together and created the Mystic materia. Merlin was attempting to create a materia to protect the cetra against some alien lifeform. That is what the Mystic materia was created for," I explained. "Yes but he did not succeed in his attempt. The materia instead brought back someone to life. He knew that this could be very dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands. So he decided to hurl it into the lifestream hoping the planet would hide from everyone. The legend is a little strange on this though. It goes that the planet would only release it when a true unjustice had been done. Then only then will release it to the one that had been hurt. It could only be used once," Red finished talking. "Yes but that doesn't explain why I have it. Nothing bad has happened to me to justify this resurfacing" I said confused to why I have it. "I think we should get some rest to clear our minds," Red said. Yes I need sometime to think.  
  
I slept for a couple of hours but then I couldn't go back to sleep. I walked out to the Candle and saw Nathan sitting there. "You couldn't sleep either," he said as I came towards him. "No I couldn't. I was to busy thinking about the materia," I said solemnly. He looked at me and said, "So why are you really up?" I thought about it and told him about the dream with Cloud and everything that happened that fateful day. "So why are you up?" I asked trying to learn more about him. "I would rather not say but I'll tell you this I know how it feels to loose someone special," with that said he got up and walked back to his room. I thought about something he said to me. Does it really matter why you got the materia? You have it and the planet must think you deserve it so use it. He's right.   
  
We all looked through the library trying to find out more about this strange materia. Though there were some books that stated the materia, they didn't say anything about it that we already didn't know from the legend. After about three hours of searching we decided to give up for the moment. Then I decided that there was nothing more I could do here. "Red I need to go to the Forgotten City," I said. "Okay if you beleive you need to go then you should go. I won't stand in your way. Promise me you'll be carefull," Red said with a hint of sadness. "I'm going too. Besides How are you going to get there," Nathan said. I made no objections because he was right and I know it would put Red's mind at ease if he went. "We'll leave in the morning," I said.  
  
The trip there was longer than going to Cosmo Canyon. When we finally arrived I felt a surge of memories hit me almost bringing me to my knees. Nathan started to walk over to me but I motioned to him that I was okay. We then continued to the spot where Cloud rests. As we got closer to his resting spot, the materia pulsated and glowed brighter. When we finally came to the spot, the materia was glowing so brightly it illuminated everything surrounding the area. I pulled out the materia and tried to use like a normal materia. "Here goes nothing," I said hoping that this would work. I finshed but nothing happened. "I should have figured that it wouldn't work," I said almost crying. "This is for getting my hopes up," with that I threw the materia into the lake.   
  
Then something started to happen within the lake. The water started to bubble and glow with the color of the materia. Then a bubble started to rise and two bodies appeared within it. One was a male with blonde spiky hair and the other was a beautiful girl with black hair and dark green eyes. The bubble popped and the two people floated to the shore of the lake. "Cloud! It's really you!" I shouted and ran over to the spikey haired man and threw my arms around him. This caught Nathan's attention and he to was running but to the other girl. "Anne I thought you were gone forever," he said with tears streaming down his face. "I thought so too but I'm here with you," she said with tears falling like rain. Then all at one time we both kissed our loved ones. Nathan and the other girl walked over to us hand in hand. "So this is who you meant when you lost someone dear to you," I said looking at the couple. He just nooded. "Anne this is Aeris and I'm guessing this is Cloud. Aeris and Cloud this is Anne," Nathan said enthusiastically introducing her to us and vice versa. "Hello Anne, It's nice to meet you," we both said at the same time. "Nice to meet you," she said. After about ten minutes of talking with each other, we walked out to a beautiful sunrise. "I love you Anne and I'm never going to let you go," I heard then seeing them hug and kiss. "Aeris I learned a lot when I was gone. I found that I can't live without you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me," Cloud said getting on one knee and tears starting to form. "Of course I'll marry you," I said then kissing him. "I love you Aeris Gainsborough," he said twirling me around. "I love you Cloud Strife," I said then kissing him again. All of us stood there watching the sun rise in each others arms.  
  
By: Jedeye13  
  



End file.
